In general, a bonding apparatus is an apparatus for bonding semiconductor chips formed on a wafer on a printed circuit board. A general discrete chip resistor or a general discrete chip capacitor is typically mounted on a surface of the printed circuit board. In recent years, however, an embedded package, in which active components including a memory, an application processor and so on are incorporated into the printed circuit board, has been developed.
Various components are mounted within the embedded package, so that interconnections between the components can be shortened, thereby obtaining secured reliability and improving electrical properties. In addition, since a module for the embedded package can be constructed in a smaller board area than an external printed circuit board, it can be advantageously applied to a variety of portable electronic devices and can be advantageously used for many purposes, including for considerably reducing the size of a semiconductor package and for preventing semiconductor chips from being damaged.